Snake Sight
by Raven Silversea
Summary: All is not as it seems in the depths of Slytherin House. Fourth year Raven Evans Sees and hears things that most would ignore during Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am 15, not blonde, and have short hair. Suffice it to say, I am not JK Rowling. Anything recognizable belongs to her, and I made the cover image on Doll Divine. com

Being on the train heading back to Hogwarts is one of the best in the world. No Dursleys, no cupboard, no endless amount of chores, guaranteed snacks, and food once we arrive at the castle.

"Raven, I do not know what your obsession with these things is, but here you go," my twin brother Revane said, handing me a few blood lollipops.

I snickered, enjoying his greenish look as I began sucking on one. "They're actually not that bad," I said around the lollipop in my mouth. "At least it's not real blood."

Revane rolled his blue-grey eyes, that were completely identical to my own. "Whatever you say." He suddenly straightened as Luna Lovegood walked into our compartment.

I smirked at him as his attempts to look good went to waste. "Hello, Luna," I said to my best friend. "Have you heard anything from the nargles recently?"

"I haven't," Luna said in her wistful voice. Her white blonde hair seemed even longer then it had been the year before. "But they have been talking to you, Raven. What have they shared with you?"

I took my lollipop out of my mouth. "Dark things," I said, staring at my feet but not quite noticing them. Echoes of tortured screams and grieving sobs travelled through my mind. "War is coming. It may or may not be short, but there will be death either way."

I felt Revane's shiver more then saw it. "Such cheerful fortunes you give, Raven," he said. "How about something happy. Who do I marry?"

"I do not know." I turned my gaze to Luna. Silvery grey eyes met my blue-grey. She knew what I was hiding from my brother. It was the reason why she didn't respond to his attempts to court her. There was no point in giving him hope where there was little. Though my own future looked as grim as his. I stuck my lollipop back into my mouth.

I stood. "I'm going to change." Grabbing my carry-on bag, I stepped out of the compartment and headed down the carriage corridor towards the rather small loo.

I locked the door and began to change into my Hogwarts uniform. Instead of the standard black skirt, I wore the black dress pants that the boys wore with my white button-up shirt, green and silver tie, and black sweater with green and silver hems neatly tucked into them. My black robes only reached my knees, the result of many arguments with Madame Malkins over how I refused to wear dresses.

I gathered my belongings and walked back to my compartment. Sitting down beside Luna, nearest the window, I watched the sun slowly set as the train continued its journey towards Hogwarts, a haven and a hell. I crunched on the remainder of my lollipop and placed the trash in my pocket. The remaining three were placed into my carry-on bag for stress cravings.

Luna and Revane ducked out of the compartment to change into their robes, leaving me alone. I crossed my legs and pulled out my amethyst sphere, the only truly valuable thing my relatives let me keep for the mere reason that I had more control over my magic when meditating with it.

I settled the sphere in my hands and rested my hands in my lap. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, hoping that delving into the ripples of time now would prevent the nightmarish visions. My magic began to pulse through the stone to the beat of my heart.

" _Give me the prophecy." Lucius Malfoy's faces glared at me from the darkness between shelves of glowing orbs. His hand outstretched for something._

 _A woman's voice screamed, "I killed Sirius Black!"_

" _Harry Potter is dead!"_

"Raven."

My eyes flew open as I broke out of my meditation. I looked up into Revane's eyes. "We're here."

Sure enough, the train was slowing to a halt at the Hogsmeade station. I quickly packed the sphere and followed my brother and friend off the train.

The second my feet hit the ground, a barking silver wolf and her gold mate came barrelling towards Revane and me. "Hey there, Lorien," I said, kneeling down and hugging my familiar.

"Have you been nice to the missus, Loth?" Revane asked, rubbing the gold wolf's head. As a group, we walked to the thestral-drawn carriages.

"Go on ahead," Luna said. "I need to wait for the next carriage."

"See you at the castle, Luna," I said, cutting off Revane's protest. I practically dragged my brother to the waiting carriage. "Hello, Sol, Fernando."

Sancho Fernando glared at me and my brother as we climbed into the carriage. "Did you lose your way to your muggle school, mudbloods?" Sancho's brown eyes narrowed and his mouth pulled up into a sneer.

"Couldn't have chosen more agreeable company, Raven?" Revane asked wearily.

"Ignore Fernando," I said.

"He's a Fernando too!" Revane gestured to Sol.

I rolled my eyes. Sol laughed, his green eyes dancing. "So is our sister. Sol Fernando, Ravenclaw," he said.

"Revane Evans, Gryffindor."

Fernando sniffed. "Blood traitor."

Sol shrugged his twin's comment off. "How was your Summer, Raven?"

"The usual," I said. "Though I did manage to sneak away enough to learn some martial arts from the local academy."

"What kind?"

"Taekwondo, I think."

"You don't even know what you took?" Revane burst in.

I glared at him. "I wasn't to picky on what I was taking, just that I was taking something."

Sancho groaned. "How soon do we get to the castle?"

Lorien barked a wolf laugh. _Tell the pup that we will arrive momentarily._

I smirked. "Momentarily."

"How would you know, mudblood?" Sancho demanded.

"A little birdie told me."

Sancho glared at me as our carriage passed through the gates of Hogwarts. The wards slid over me like a warm blanket. Ah, it was good to be home. The carriage stopped. Fernando and Revane collided in their mad rush to get off the carriage and away from the other first.

Sol and I glanced at each other and laughed. "This would be why you had not met my brother before now," I said as we exited the carriage at a more sedate pace.

"I am unsure of who is the more reckless."

"Oh, that would be our cousin," I said with a grin.

"Ah yes, Potter would win the most reckless award now would he?"

We split up when we reached the Great Hall. The charmed ceiling still taking our breath away with the nighttime sky displayed across it. I sat down at the Slytherin table amongst my year mates, who were at best apathetic to my existence.

The Great Hall buzzed with the quiet chatter of friends catching up with each other as we all waited for McGonagell to arrive with the first years.

When the wooden double doors opened to let the first years in, the Great Hall fell silent. Everyone's eyes were on the nervous first years gathering at the front of the hall to be sorted by the Sorting Hat. I barely bothered to breathe as I waited for the Sorting Hat's song this year.

The Sorting Hat's brim opened and burst into song.

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

 _Four people were using magic to place stones and wooden beams. The Sorting Hat was perched on the bearded man's head._

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

 _A newer Hogwarts stood proud and tall against the blue sky. The first students were following a blonde-haired woman from the lake to the school._

"Together we will build and teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

 _The four founders danced around their classrooms, guiding the students through their lessons. The founder's passion evident in their shining eyes._

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

 _The bearded man with hair as dark as a dementor's cloak fought side by side with the brown-haired man with a small goatee. Hazel eyes defending emerald green, and emerald green eyes defending hazel._

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

 _The blonde-haired woman laughed at her dark-haired friend who was covered in flour. The dark-haired woman soon joined in the laughter, her brown eyes shining along with the grey eyes of her friend._

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

 _The four friends were gathered in a room. The brown-haired man with emerald eyes drew the others' attention._

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest."

 _The blonde woman with grey eyes stood next._

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

 _The black-haired, bearded man with hazel eyes turned to face the others._

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,"

 _The dark-haired woman with brown eyes then stepped forth._

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin,

Took only pure-blood wizards

I vaguely noticed the glares being shot my way.

Of great cunning, just like him,

 _The brown-haired man stood beneath the Slytherin banner. His arms outstretched as he faced his chosen students._

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

 _The blonde-haired woman stood beneath the Ravenclaw banner surrounded by her students as she pointed out interesting things to the curious children._

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

 _The bearded man stood in front of his students beneath the Gryffindor banner. In one hand he held the Sword of Gryffindor, in the other he held his wand, ready to defend his students._

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

 _The dark-haired woman gathered her students around her beneath the Hufflepuff banner._

Thus the Houses and their founders,

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

 _Groups of students from all four Houses walked through the hallways of the newly built school._

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

 _Friends from other Houses turned on each other in fear. Pointing fingers and yelling insults before slinking back within their Houses._

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with duelling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

 _Spells flashed from opposing wands as the owners' swords clashed together. Their faces clenched in anger as their deadly dance continued._

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

 _As the brown-haired man turned his back on the school he loved, realisation dawned within the students' eyes, but instead of uniting, they turned away from each other, certain that it was the others' fault._

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

As they were once meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I looked up at the Sorting Hat which seemed to be almost regretful.

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite her

Or we'll crumble from within.

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the Sorting now begin.

The Great Hall burst into quiet murmurs at the conclusion of the Sorting Hat's song. I twisted my mother's golden wedding ring around my right forefinger. So the Hat was intelligent enough to sense the coming war and convey a warning. I glanced around the Great Hall. Very few students were taking its warning to heart, the majority was what was most likely the muggle-born and muggle-raised among the first years. I bit my bottom lip. They were too young to make the difference needed.

McGonagell gathered the hall's attention by starting to read out the names of the first years.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

A small boy who was visibly shaking walked up to the stool and sat down upon it. The Sorting Hat was lowered onto his head.

"Gryffindor!"

As Euan ran off to join his housemates, I wondered, not for the first time, what would have happened if I had been sorted there with my brother and cousin.

"Zeller, Rose."

"Hufflepuff!"

I glanced once more at the Gryffindor table and shook my head. No, it was better that I was sorted into the one house that was guaranteed to hate me, at least I knew the score.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not blonde, not a billionaire, anything recognizable is JK Rowling's, and I created the cover image on Doll Divine.**

" _Your mother's gone."_

" _Your mother's gone."_

" _Your mother's gone."_

"I know she's gone!" A worn gym shoe slammed against the stone wall. My harsh breathing and my fingers gripping my hair were the only things I seemed to register in the still, grey morning. Lorien padded up to me and laid her head down on my feet, looking up at me with golden eyes.

' _Screaming won't bring her back.'_

"Nor will the nightmares," I snapped, moving away from Lorien when she lifted her head to glare at me.

"Talking to yourself now, Evans?"

I sighed. My eyes fluttered closed for a moment. I opened them. "What do you want, Avery?"

"Same as everyone else." Footsteps echoed off the floor with sharp clicks. "Hogwarts restored to its former glory, and all the mudbloods gone." Her breath brushing against me ear was my only warning. "Affligo."

The spell struck my cheek as if it was Avery's hand. Lorien growled as my head turned with the force of the strike. "You sure you want to play this game, Avery?"

"Silence, mudblood. Affligo."

Another strike hit its mark. I took a step forward then stepped back with my left foot. Pivoting on my left foot, I swung my right leg around and stuck the brown eyed girl in the ribs.

Avery gasped as she automatically clutched her ribs as she fell to the ground. Her wand clattered against the stone beside her. I watched as she slowly stood up, wincing slightly. I walked over and picked up her wand. "I suspect you have at least one fractured rib," I said, handing Avery her wand. Her eyes widened slightly as she took it with a shaking hand. "Madame Pompfrey should be able to fix you up quick. I'd hurry though, wouldn't want anyone to be suspicious of how you were injured when you were just talking to the mudblood."

I brushed past her, grabbing my robe and army green knapsack. Lorien growled quietly at Avery as she followed me. Green velvet thinly covered the stone stairs beneath my feet as I ascended them to the common room. My robe settled comfortably on my shoulders; my bag swung gently by the straps held in my hand. The stone wall slid to the side as I approached, and I stepped out into the darkened hallway. Day or night, the dungeon hallway was always at a constant twilight.

As I walked towards the Great Hall, the hallway lightened slightly until I reached the entrance to the dungeons. From there onward, the castle was lit with the bright of day. Lorien touched her nose to my hand. ' _Try to behave.'_

I rolled my eyes as she ran down the staircase leading to the kitchens, her silver tail wagging contentedly. I walked into the Great Hall, staying close to the wall. No sense in drawing attention to myself when most of the population hated my guts for one reason or another. By some luck, the Slytherin table was mostly empty, and I was able to grab a few pieces of toast and an apple for later without too much drama.

As I left the Great Hall, Revane was just entering with his small circle of friends. His eyes made contact with mine for the briefest of seconds. ' _See you in Potions, Raven.'_

' _Don't get lost, Revane, and make sure Potter stays out of trouble will ya?'_

' _You do understand the impossibility of that request?'_

I laughed lightly as I walked up the marble staircase. _So far trouble hasn't found me._ I made it to the second floor and stopped. _I need to stop jinxing myself._

Sancho Fernando stood on the next staircase I needed to climb. His brown eyes were emotionless even as a self-satisfied expression graced his face. He stepped down from the stairs, walking ever closer to me.

"What do you want, Fernando?" I asked, tracking his movements with my eyes.

"I thought we had a deal, Evans," Fernando said. He began circling me. "You crossed the line. Poor Demeter is spending her first day of classes in the hospital wing because of you."

I didn't speak, glaring at the dark-haired boy who seemed to think I was foolish enough to spill my secrets. _I'm not telling you what's on my mind._

"What? No excuses?" Fernando grinned. "That's what I thought. Next time you attack one of us, you won't be walking away."

"Are you sure it will be you walking away, Fernando?"

Fernando chuckled. "Run off to class, mudblood."


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty sure JK Rowling doesn't have a sprained ankle. Suffice it to say anything recognizable belongs to her. I made the cover image on Doll Divine.  
**

 _The fuck is this shit?_ I stared at Professor Vector with an incredulous look as she continued teaching.

"You divide 3 from both sides to isolate the x…"

I glanced around the room. _Do any of you understand this?_ My classmates seemed completely enthralled by the lesson and to understand what was being taught. _I'm the only one without a clue about what's going on, aren't I?_

I glanced down at my parchment. _Are we even on the same problem?_ The bell tolled, ending the class as I face-planted on my desk. _Damn. There goes asking the professor._ I gathered my things and walked down the many stairs to the dungeons.

' _You're the bestest brother in the whole wide world.'_

' _What do you need?'_

' _Help with Arithmancy.'_

' _I don't take that class.'_

' _No, but you understand math.'_

' _What level?'_

' _Algebra 1.'_

' _Fine.'_

' _Love you.'_

I grinned at Revane as I passed him at the entrance to the potions classroom. "You owe me for this," he muttered.

I nodded, glancing at the board. "I'll help you with potions."

"You better."

 _Antidote to common poisons? Easy._ I quickly gathered the required ingredients and set them on my worktable. I took my seat and slid my bag off my shoulder.

My bag had barely landed on the floor before the door to the classroom banged open, and Professor Snape marched to the front of the room. He glared at the class as if he had better things to do instead of teaching a bunch of dunderheads like us, which he probably did.

"Once again the Headmaster has not seen the folly of placing these houses together in a class," Snape said as he marched to the front of the room, robes billowing out behind him. "As such, I fully expect there to be an explosion by the end of class." He glared at the Gryffindors. "Try to prove me wrong."

Fernando had a hungry gleam in his eyes as he smirked at me from the next table over. I looked up at the ceiling. _An extra pair of eyes would be fantastic for this class._ As usual my prayer went unanswered. _Guess I'm on my own. Wonderful._

"In case you are too blind to notice what is on the board, you will be brewing an antidote to common poisons today," Snape said with a smirk. "One of your potions this term may be, tested, before the Winter Holidays."

A mad scramble for the ingredients I had already collected began as I sorted my supplies. Once they were sorted and in easy reach for when I needed them, I let out a breath while hovering my hands above the table.

I reached for the elderberry roots and knife. Mincing the roots, I began humming a wordless tune. The notes rose and sank beneath the notice of my classmates in a rhythm unknown to all, including me.

I crushed a bezoar into a fine powder and added 4 measures of the powder into the potion before lighting the flame beneath the cauldron. As the potion heated, I added the minced elderberry roots. Then monitored the heat for five seconds.

I began stirring the potion two times clockwise when he threw a vial of basil oil towards my potion. I hurriedly finished stirring the potion and grabbed my wand as the vial began to pour into my cauldron. "Servabit Venenun Purgantr," I spat out as I caught the now empty vial in my hand. Fernando chose his moment well, I'd give him that. _One second too late and there would have been no point in continuing._

Lowering my wand, I sighed in relief, sending a death glare at Fernando as I added a unicorn horn. I wiped the sweat off my forehead as the potion boiled, dissolving the horn.

' _You look a little frazzled over there, Raven. Something wrong?'_

' _Just Fernando being his usual self, Revane. Nothing to worry about.'_

I could imagine the raised eyebrow on my twin's face as I finished crushing my barley grass. I began to slowly pour it into the potion while stirring anti-clockwise. With two stirs clockwise, my potion turned a nice teal colour. I filled a vial with it and handed it to Snape before cleaning up my table.

' _I hate you, you know that?'_

' _Love you too, Revane.'_

' _Don't forget our deal.'_

' _How could I with you reminding me?'_

A few other students, mainly Slytherins, managed to complete their potions successfully before the bell. The rest handed in off-colour potions and sometimes sludge as the bell tolled.

My bag was slung onto my shoulder, and I made my way out of the classroom beside Revane. "Defence next," I said. "What do you think of the professor?"

"This year is going to be hell, you know that right?" Revane said.

"Duh, Potter's here." I grinned. "Though she seems most likely to be one of the worst professors we have yet."

We passed a group of really short Hufflepuffs. "Why do we have classes on a Saturday? What kind of school has classes on a Saturday?" one asked.

I smirked. "Magic school," I said over my shoulder.

The entire group of first years paled and scurried away.

"Scaring first years already?" Revane's eyes twinkled.

"Not my fault Slytherin has a bad reputation," I said. "I swear they get shorter every year."

"You were once that short."

"Not at eleven, almost twelve."

We laughed as we entered the classroom, sitting at tables that were beside each but on either side of the invisible barrier between the houses. The classroom filled up with the professor following the stragglers. _It should illegal to wear that much pink._

"Good morning, class," Professor Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," a few goody-goodys said.

"Now, we can't have that," Professor Umbridge said. "When I speak to you as a class, you will respond to me as a class. Let's try again. Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," the class chanted while I stared at the professor in disbelief.

"Now, as next year is your OWL year, the ministry has decided to teach you Defence in a risk-free environment," Professor Umbridge said. I saw Revane glance at me from the corner of my eye as I started to glare at the 'professor.'

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms.-?"

"Evans, professor," I said. "What do you mean by risk-free?"

"I mean that you will not be practising spells. We will be studying theory this year thus limiting the number of accidents that could happen," Professor Umbridge explained with a smile. _And there goes your last chance at me respecting you._

"While I appreciate the fact that we will be focusing on theory as it is my weak point in every class," I said. "There is a practical portion to our exams, would it be possible to have a specific protected area for students to practice spells? Very few are able to complete a spell successfully on the first try."

Umbridge's eyes narrowed. "I expected such protests to come from Gryffindor or perhaps Ravenclaw, but not from my old house." _Oh, great, she's of those Slytherins._ "With enough knowledge of the theory, you will be able to cast the spells needed for your exams without any problems."

"So, basically the ministry doesn't want us to know spells, so we can't 'rebel' against it," Revane butted in.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class, Mr.-?"

"Evans, professor. By the way, that would be my twin you just insulted," Revane continued.

Umbridge glanced between us. "Ah, yes, how she got into Slytherin…"

"Finish that sentence and I will shove a NEWT level spell up your arse," I threatened.

"You are only a fourth year, Ms. Evans," Umbridge said. "I highly doubt you are capable of a NEWT level spell."

"Try me and find out," I said. "Besides, it is a known part of the course requirements that we practice defencive spells. Given the circumstances, I'd say we need them more then ever."

"Are you a ministry trained educational expert, Ms. Evans?"

"Last time I checked you aren't either."

'Coughs' spread out across the Gryffindor side of the room.

I sat forward on my seat. "Besides, wouldn't the ministry be more worried about Voldemort rebelling against them then a couple students?"

Umbridge seemed to pale. "Now, let me make this quite clear," she said. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned. This is a lie."

"So, you are calling me, Dumbledore, and my cousin a liar," I said, ticking the names on my fingers. "And saying that Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord."

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder, surely you must see this!"

"Enough!" The class rocked back, shocked by her sudden change in tone. "Detention, Ms. Evans. My office, 7 o'clock."

I shrugged. "I'll let my other professors know that I already have detention for that time, so that they can't double book me." I gave Umbridge my sweetest smile. _You are going down, toadface._


	4. Chapter 4

**Still not blonde, still not a billionaire who lives in England. Any and all recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and the cover was made on DollDivine. I'm not going to give you guys any excuses for not posting this sooner because in reality it was pretty much ready a few months ago. Sorry, I hope you enjoy**

"Honestly, Raven, this isn't that hard."

"Shut up."

Revane gave me a rather Slytherin smirk for being one of Gryffindor's finest. I scowled at him as my quill scratched against the parchment, finishing the last problem of my Arithmancy homework. I passed him the parchment and rested my head in my ink-stained hands.

"Congratulations, you finally got them all right." Revane passed my parchment back, and I carefully rolled it up and tied it with a piece of green string. The scroll then went into my bag to be forgotten about until I needed to turn the damned thing in. "Even better, it only took you two hours."

"For twelve bloody problems," I groaned. "Each of which needed to be redone twice, at least."

Revane patted the top of my head. I growled at him. "Careful there, you're channeling Lorien, little sis."

"I have been five minutes older and wiser then you for almost fifteen years now," I pointed out, standing up.

"And yet who needed help with Algebra?" Revane asked cheekily as he followed me from the library.

"I'll help you with potions tomorrow after class, deal?"

"Fair enough." Revane whistled sharply. Loth and Lorien came bounding up from where they were lying in the hallway.

' _Took you long enough to understand.'_ Lorien wagged her tail innocently at me.

"Shut up, you stupid dog," I muttered, heading towards the dungeons. "See you at dinner. Maybe."

"If you can leave the smelly dungeons long enough, you mean," Revane called.

 _Because that's a problem._ I rolled my eyes as I walked down the stairs between the third floor and the entrance hall.

My footsteps echoed off the stone walls of the dungeon corridor. Those echoes died away when I reached the heavily warded, wooden door that led to the office of Potions Master, and Professor, Severus Snape. I rapped on the door and shifted my bag higher on my shoulder.

The wards bent slightly in response to an order I couldn't hear. I began to turn the door handle when Lorien sneezed. Pausing, I raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. "Bless you," I said with a smirk.

' _Shut up.'_

Chuckling under my breath, I opened the door and stepped into Professor Snape's office. Lorien wove past me with her nose in the air. She marched under Professor Snape's desk and plopped herself down on his feet. Professor Snape paused in his marking. "Raven," he growled without looking up. "Remove your familiar from my feet."

The door clicked shut, my hands resting on the door for a moment as the wards reset themselves. I turned and glanced at Lorien then looked at Professor Snape with a raised eyebrow. "I have no control over her, master. You know that."

Professor Snape gave me a stern look.

I sat down in my chair. "Lorien, come."

Lorien seemed to look down her nose at me as if I was unworthy of her presence. Then she slowly stood up and walked over to me. She laid down across my feet and rested her head on her front paws. ' _Happy now, peasant?'_

"So what poor Gryffindor is receiving your wrath?" I asked as Professor Snape returned to marking the already red-covered essay.

Lorien huffed displeasedly. ' _Fine, ignore me then.'_

"I have yet to begin marking those particular essays," Professor Snape said. "Though I am sure they have done abysmally as usual. However," he looked at the name, "This particular dunderhead is a third year Hufflepuff who can't tell the difference between a bezoar and moonstone."

I winced slightly in sympathy for the Hufflepuff. _Snape would kill me if I made that mistake._ "So what am I learning this year?"

"Veritaserum, however, you will not be starting tonight."

I crossed my arms and glared sourly at the professor. "And why not?"

Professor Snape set aside the essay he had been marking and raised an eyebrow at me as he reached for the next essay. "Have your Gryffindor friends rubbed off on you enough that you have forgotten your detention with Professor Umbridge, Ms. Evans?"

I gulped. _Shit._ "You heard about that," I said, squirming slightly.

' _Busted.'_

Professor Snape set down his quill and folded his hands together in front of him, looking at me with a deadpan expression. "I believe most of the school has heard about both Potter's and your arguments with the woman."

"I do not appreciate being insulted."

"That does not give you the right to disrespect her or any other professor, Raven, as you know well."

"She doesn't deserve to be a professor," I retorted.

"Silence." I flinched away from his shout. Lorien growled quietly. "I do not care about your opinions of your professors, no matter my own opinions on them. She is your professor, and you will treat her like any of your other professors." Professor Snape leaned forward over his desk. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," I whispered.

Professor Snape leaned back and picked up his quill again. "Are you going to dinner or are you going to let those… creatures feed you?"

"I'm going to the kitchens, it's quieter that way."

Professor Snape inclined his head in acknowledgment.

Taking that as a dismissal, I stood up, disturbing Lorien, and walked out of the office with Lorien behind me.

' _What's got your knickers in a twist?'_ Revane's mental voice sighed.

I scowled. ' _Snape.'_

' _What did he do now?'_

Lorien and I walked through the corridors until we reached a painting of a fruit dish. ' _He said I had to treat Umbridge like any other professor.'_

' _You do realize that he basically gave you permission to disrespect her to Hell and back, right?'_

' _How?'_

' _You disrespect every professor.'_

' _Oh! I do, don't I? See, this is why I keep you around.'_

' _Love you too.'_

I tickled the pear, which squirmed, and a door knob appeared on the painting. I turned it and pushed the door open.

Lorien pushed past me into the kitchen. A house-elf promptly served her a rare steak and left her to eat.

I stepped into the kitchen and was immediately swarmed by house-elves. "Teeny, could you get me a bowl of soup, please. Monry, some bread please. Dobby, is there a table where I can eat and do my homework?"

"Yes, Missy Ravey," I winced at Dobby's name for me, "Dobby can show you." The peculiar house-elf that Harry had freed led me to a table with enough space to spread my books out and eat at the same time.

"Thank you," I said as Teeny and Monry placed my food on the table.

"Yous is welcome, miss," the house-elves chorused with a bow and curtsy. They then left me to my meal and the joy that was homework. I dipped my bread mindlessly into my soup as I read my Herbology textbook in a search for the answers to my essay that was due on Tuesday.

I carefully scratched out notes to use in my essay while I finished eating, and started on my potions essay when my food was gone. The house-elves quickly gathered my dishes and took them away to be washed.

I was about halfway finished with my essay when Monry tapped my arm lightly. "It be's time for you to go, Missy. Yous has a detention soon."

I sighed, looking longingly at my essay. "Thank you, Monry," I said, putting the stopper in my ink and packing my things into my bag. I stood with my bag on my shoulder and whistled for Lorien.

Lorien huffed as she trotted up to me. ' _Am I to assume you want me to deliver your bag to your den and guard it from your den-mates?'_

"It would be appreciated, but I understand if that task is beneath you, your royal highness."

Lorien huffed again but delicately took my bag from my hand and loped off with it in the direction of the Slytherin common room. I, on the other hand, had the dubious honor of climbing three flights of stairs to go to detention with a toad-faced bitch. The walk was far to short in my opinion as I soon found myself knocking on Umbridge's door which was disappointingly, but not surprisingly, unwarded.

"Come in." Her high-pitched voice sent shivers down my spine.

I opened the door and struggled not to vomit at the sheer amount of pink and cat plates in the office. Three things I hated all in one room, oh the joy.

"Ah, Ms. Evans, how lovely for you to join me," Umbridge said with a wide, fake smile. Her eyes were cold as if planning my death like I was planning hers in return. "You will be writing lines for me this evening."

"I'm afraid that I left my bag in my dorm," I said. Maybe I would be able to get out of this.

"Oh not to worry, you'll be using a rather special one of mine."

I gave her a fake smile that was probably more of a grimace, at least that's what it felt like on my face. "Thank you, professor." I sat down at the lonely little desk by the window while Umbridge bustled about her own desk for parchment and the 'special quill'. She carefully set the parchment and quill in front of me before walking away.

I picked up the brown quill and looked for some ink before shrugging. _Must be a self-inking quill._ "What am I writing?"

I could feel Umbridge's smirk from behind me. She walked around and tapped the top of my parchment with her wand. Curling letters formed across the page in fresh black ink, making my blood run cold. I glared up at the toad, wishing I could curse her back into Hell itself.

Instead, I picked up the quill and began to write the eleven words out along the paper. I glanced at my right hand when it began to hurt and watched in horror as the words were carved into it.

 _I am a filthy little mudblood who doesn't know her place._

A single drop of blood spilled out of the cuts and rolled down my hand onto the parchment. I gritted my teeth and continued writing the foul sentence.


End file.
